


Training Time

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Suggestive Tones, Sweating Shiro is a good man, This will be NSFW next time, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Keith and Shiro's sparing time turns into something the two of them weren't expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for my lovely friend Day! (@winterdaylie on Twitter). Her idea went a little something like 'Keith and Shiro training together and Shiro ending up pinning Keith down and some dry humping'. Something like that. So I decided to recreate that and turn it into a fic.

Keith slid his forearm against his forehead gathering all the sweat droplets and shaking them off. He had been in the gym all morning fighting gladiators set to level four. Still no progress on going up a level and he was furious with himself.    
  
“Keith, do you need a sparring partner?” Shiro asked, looking down at the tired, sweat covered, man in front of him.    
  
“Uh, sure,” Keith mumbled, training with Shiro having been a normal thing since being on earth, but now was a little different now that they were…”together.”   
  
Shiro extended his hand out, helping Keith up from his spot against the wall and guiding him over to the gym’s center. What Keith hadn’t noticed before was that Shiro had already removed his vest and undershirt and was now dressed in his regular pants and a tank top that was practically glued to him already.    
  
Keith had to force down spit that had swelled up in his mouth so he wouldn’t start drooling over his boyfriend. Boyfriend? That was such a weird word to say for the two now. Nothing really changed other than the cuddling, kisses and...other stuff.    
  
He let his mind wander too much and he didn’t hear Shiro talking.    
  
“...eith? Keith? Are you okay?” Shiro asked, walking over to him.    
  
“Oh, yeah, uh, sorry, zoned out. What were you saying?” he replied, trying not to get lost in the trance of Shiro’s abs.    
  
“I asked if you were ready?” Shiro said, backing up to get into position. He forced a smile even though he was worried about Keith.    
  
“Mhmm, let’s get to this,” Keith nodded, lifting up his arms and getting into a ready position for Shiro to come at him.    
  
Shiro smirked slightly, getting in his own position. The two started to circle each other like a lioness trying to catch a zebra for her cubs.    
  
Keith grew tired of this and was the first to lunge. Instantly, he was shot back by Shiro and nearly tumbled over, but stopped himself.    
  
Smirking, Shiro ran at Keith, quickly ducking out of the way of one of Keith’s punches. He swiped his leg underneath him, causing Keith to fall onto his back. Shiro was on him within seconds, pinning him down until Keith tapped out.    
  
“I win,” Shiro mocked, laying over Keith before nuzzling his face in his neck and placing little pecks all over his collarbone and jaw line.    
  
Keith let out little chuckles, trying to escape Shiro’s grasp but unable to no matter how hard he pushed.    
  
Letting out a sigh, he let his limbs drop after the struggle, bringing them back up and wrapping them around Shiro’s back to connect their lips.    
  
The kiss was a mess, the angle was off and Keith’s hands were wandering places other than Shiro’s back.    
  
Shiro hissed into the kiss when Keith’s hands met his hips and thighs, gliding his fingers along them and finding- oh.    
  
“K-Keith…” Shiro mumbled into the kiss, pulling himself away from Keith but only to be flipped over so he was under Keith.    
  
Keith straddled Shiro’s hips, slowly starting to grind himself along Shiro.    
  
Shiro had to bite his lip in order to not let out any noises. Any of the other paladins could come in at any time and catch them in this position.   
  
Using all his force to control himself, he lifted Keith up in the middle of his grinding and flipped them back so Shiro was on top.    
  
“You are eager,” Shiro huffed out. He went back to sucking and biting all over Keith’s neck, leaving it swollen and red.    
  
“Says you,” Keith chuckled back. He tried to hold back his groans but didn’t have the same restraint as Shiro, as he began bucking up his hips.    
  
Shiro bit into Keith’s neck hard, a warning that he wanted Keith to stop.    
  
“We shouldn’t do this here,” Shiro whispered, nipping at Keith’s ear.    
  
“Again, says you when you keep going,” Keith hissed. He gave a small pout when Shiro pulled away and stood up, letting out a cough to try and calm himself down.    
  
He extended a hand and helped Keith up off the floor, pulling him close and leaning into his ear.     
“If it were my choice, I would pound you into this floor and make sure you weren’t able to walk tomorrow without stumbling. Everyone would know what I did to you,” Shiro growled, causing Keith to shiver.    
  
Shiro pulled away and gave a bright smile. “Anyway, let’s head back out there. I’m sure everyone is wondering where we are.”   
  
If Keith wasn’t aroused enough before, he sure was now. How did Shiro go from threatening to ram his ass into the ground, to smiling and telling him that they should go chat with the others?    
Keith tried to shake off the feeling and followed after Shiro.    
  
They made their way to the door and pressed it open, Shiro stepping out of the way so Keith could walk out before him.    
  
“Hey, Keith wait,” Shiro started. Keith turned around and looked at him, about to reply when the other pulled him over by his arm, pressing their lips together once again.    
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll finish what we started after the mission,” Shiro winked, giving a small wave before walking towards the bay.    
  
Keith stood in a daze for a moment, trying to process what Shiro had said before turning towards the wall and slamming his head against it, a wild flush covering his cheeks.    
  
“I hate you, Shiro…” Keith grumbled, loud enough for the other to hear before he turned the corner.    
  
“Love you, too, Keith!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got to part two as a belated birthday fic for Day (@winterdaylie). 
> 
> This took way to long to write but it's finally here and I can rest.

Keith couldn’t get his mind off of what had happened before in the training room. He had to avoid Shiro all day just to try not to lunge at him and beg him to pound him into the wall.    
  
Sucks that today was another bonding session for all of them. Meaning, he couldn’t avoid Shiro no matter what.    
  
“Okay, listen up guys!” Coran’s voice boomed over the speakers and down into the training deck, “This exercise you are going to have to battle against each other. Think of your opponent like one of the Galra.”    
  
Oh, great.    
  
“Hunk and Pidge, you two go first. And be careful with using your bayards, you are still on the same side just in the mindset that the other is your enemy,” Coran stated, watching as Hunk and Pidge entered the middle of the room, waiting for his signal.    
  
While the two fought, Shiro snuck over to be at Keith’s side, Keith being too focused on the others to notice.    
  
“Is everything okay?” Shiro whispered, causing Keith to jump from surprise.    
  
“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he stated bluntly, trying to keep his eyes off of Shiro.    
  
“So, there isn’t a reason you’ve been avoiding me?” Shiro asked, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Hunk fire his gun.    
  
“No reason,” Keith replied, wanting to go talk to Lance, use it as an excuse to avoid Shiro more.    
  
“Is it because of yesterday?” Shiro asked, his voice quiet so no one else could hear.    
  
Keith stiffened up.    
  
“Bingo.”    
  
Keith didn’t give a response to his snarky comment, just continued to stand there.    
  
Hunk and Pidge finished, Pidge being the victor and doing some sort of dance.    
  
“Keith, Shiro, you’re next!” Coran called over the speaker again.    
  
Well, it was now or never.    
  
Shiro walked ahead first, not even waiting for Keith to follow. Keith let out a soft sigh before pulling out his bayard and shield, getting into position in the middle.    
  
Coran watched and waited until they both were in position before telling them to go for it. Within seconds, Keith was already on the ground and pushing himself back up. He knew full well what Shiro was capable of but he had to stop thinking of him as Shiro for now.    
  
Shiro came at him with another hit, Keith quickly putting up his shield and defecting it. Everyone from the sidelines was obviously on edge from how serious the two were.    
  
Once again, Keith was thrown down to the ground, his bayard launching out of his hand and sliding to the other side of the gym.    
  
Quickly getting up, he ran for his sword, Shiro hot on his heels. Keith threw himself down, getting to his sword and swinging at Shiro. In return, Shiro stopped the blade with his bionic arm.    
  
“That’s enough guys!” Coran called over the speaker, pressing one of the buttons and launching them below the training deck.    
  
Keith and Shiro let out yells until they were safe on the ground and looking at each other in confusion.    
  
“You two were getting too serious. That’s enough training for today. You are free to head off to your quarters,” Coran said, leaving his area and coming down to meet the others.    
  
Lance let out a noise of excitement that he didn’t have to partake in the exercise while Shiro and Keith were still below.    
  
Shiro stood from his spot and began to make his way out to his chambers.    
  
Keith didn’t move for a moment, trying to process all that happened until his legs were pushing him up, moving on their own to chase Shiro.    
  
Pinning him against the wall, Keith was clambering all over Shiro, pulling him down to press their lips together. Shiro was surprised for a moment but didn’t fight back, just pulled Keith up and kissed him back.    
  
Shiro managed to get a grip under Keith’s butt, pulling him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist.    
  
Their kiss was messy, their saliva mingling together as they rest against the nearest wall.    
  
“Mmm… Keith,” Shiro groaned out between kisses.    
  
Keith pulled away to listen but moved Shiro’s armor as best he could and started sucking on his neck.    
  
“We can’t do this here you know,” Shiro mumbled, trying to hold Keith up without melting into his kisses.    
  
“No one’s here to stop us…” Keith continued to bite and suck, trying to ignore Shiro.    
  
Shiro let out a sigh before squeezing Keith’s ass and walking down the corridor, the other letting out a soft moan that echoed through the halls.    
  
“That’s exactly why we can’t. We’ll go to my room,” Shiro said, turning the corner and spotting someone coming towards them.    
  
“Keith, will you stop sucking on my neck? Lance is coming,” Shiro hissed.    
  
“Will you stop squeezing my ass?” Keith snapped back, Shiro nearly dropping him when he let go causing Keith’s head to shoot up.    
  
“Shiro? Keith?” Lance asked running up to them. “What happened back there?”    
  
“Keith is having a rough day. He fainted on me after we fell through the floor, so I’m bringing him back to his room to rest,” Shiro lied, Keith pretending to be asleep but nuzzling closer to Shiro’s neck.    
  
“I’ve never seen Keith have ‘a bad day’. That’s a first. Well, hope he gets better,” Lance replied, giving a small salute before walking off.    
  
“That was close,” Keith mumbled, going back to nibbling on Shiro’s neck and jawline.    
  
“Do you have an off switch until we’re in the room?” Shiro sighed, walking to his door and pressing his hand to slide it open.    
  
“My off switch doesn’t respond to Shiro,” Keith replied, instantly being thrown down on the bed  right after.    
  
Shiro flipped off the lights, letting the small lights on the floor be their only source before he slid himself over Keith.    
  
“It’ll respond to me later when you can’t walk,” Shiro chuckled, pulling on Keith’s armor around his neck to connect their lips.    
  
Keith had a slow reaction but was quick to wrap his arms around Shiro’s back and press his lips back.    
  
Shiro continued the kiss, pulling Keith up with him to sit and begin pulling his armor off. He could barely break apart from Keith each time to get their chest armor off.    
  
“Keith, stop kissing me I need to get this off.”    
  
“Seems I can’t control my own lips. They only want, Shiro.”    
  
“Keith, I’m being serious,” Shiro replied, letting out a sigh and pulling anything left of Keith’s armor off before doing the same with his own.    
  
“Do you want me to strip you of your suit, too? Or can you manage?” Shiro said, unzipping his mesh and beginning to pull it down leaving him in his boxers.    
  
Keith swallowed hard before nodding, realizing Shiro’s question wasn’t ‘yes’ or ‘no’,  but Shiro understood and began undressing Keith.    
  
Letting out soft breaths, Keith shivered slightly under Shiro’s touch, and obviously Shiro noticed how nervous he was.    
  
“Is this your… first time?” Shiro asked, gently pulling the fabric off of Keith’s arms and chest.    
  
“Well… no, but it is getting… it back…”    
  
“So what you’re saying is you’ve never received but you’ve given,” Shiro asked, pulling the last of the suit off of Keith’s ankles.    
  
Keith nodded quickly, sitting with his legs crossed.    
  
“Would you like to do me first?” Shiro said bluntly, Keith nearly falling off the bed from embarrassment of the question.    
  
“Why would you flat out ask that?!” Keith yelled, covering his mouth knowing that everyone around the castle could have heard that by now.    
  
“It was just a question, no need to get so flustered. But, is that what you want?” Shiro asked again, gently placing a hand on top of Keith’s shaking ones.    
  
Keith took a moment to think. He was all talk, talking about wanting to get pounded into the ground when he was the one who always did the pounding back at the Garrison. He’d blow the guys, turn them over, fuck them, then leave. Hopefully, never see them again or he’d get his ass beaten by them. Shiro was different, though. He was… special.    
  
“If you’re okay with that… yeah,” Keith replied, gently leaning forward to press a kiss to Shiro’s forehead.    
  
“Aww, you’ve gotten all soft. What happened to  _ ‘fuck me hard, Shiro’  _ attitude?”    
  
Keith turned around, grabbed a pillow, and slammed it into Shiro’s face in embarrassment.     
  
“Kidding!” Shiro laughed, putting down the pillow and comforting Keith with little back rubs.    
  
“Whatever, let’s just do this before my dick falls off,” Keith replied, turning around and pushing Shiro back onto the bed.    
  
He reached over the side of the bed to the little table that was next to it, opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, that Shiro didn’t dare to question where it came from, and condoms, again, not questioning.    
  
Keith took in a deep breath before pulling off his own boxers, and reaching for Shiro’s his hands still shaking. He grabbed the hem of them, knowing, oh god, Shiro was big.    
  
He bit his lip slightly and pulled off the boxers, with some help from Shiro, of course. His member sprang free as soon as the briefs were removed and Keith had to struggle not to start going down on him.    
  
Gulping, Keith shook his head quickly, trying to clear the racing thoughts as he popped open the lube and waited for Shiro’s silent approval.    
  
Shiro nodded, waiting to feel the pleasure of his partner's fingers entering him.    
  
Keith covered his fingers in the cold, clear liquid and nearly dropped the open bottle on the floor before closing it. He put too much on his fingers. He took one last deep breath, this was Shiro after all, he wanted to do his best for him.    
  
Pressing his fingers to Shiro’s entrance, the bigger male inhaled as he felt two fingers enter, his hands gripping the sheets in ecstasy.   
  
Keith waited a few moments of moving the two fingers in and out before adding a third, the bigger male letting out a soft moan. His toes were curling and beads of sweat were beginning to form.    
  
This went on for a few more minutes until Keith pulled them out and looked at Shiro for some kind of approval to enter. Shiro lifted his head, trying to wrap his mind around one subject instead of it swirling with pleasure.    
  
Slowly pulling himself over Shiro, Keith lifted Shiro’s legs to rest on his shoulders, rubbing any of the extra lube along his length before slowly pushing himself in. Shiro letting out a small gasp until he was fully inside. Closing his eyes, Keith took in a deep breath before beginning to move his hips forward and back.    
  
Shiro lifted his arms and wrapped them around Keith’s back, soft moans escaping his parted lips. He gripped Keith’s shoulder, nails digging in and leaving little indents, his hands moving down and those indents turning into scratches.    
  
Keith let out soft moans himself, trying to keep his mind focused on what he was doing to Shiro, but getting caught up in how he sounded.     
  
“Damn… you’re getting tighter…” Keith hissed, feeling the pressure slowly getting tighter around his dick.   
  
Shiro couldn’t get out an apology for it, his head tilting back as his own hands made their way down to his own dripping length.    
  
Keith stopped him with one of his hands, holding Shiro’s hands above his head as best as he could.    
  
“I’m almost there just… wait…” Keith got out through huffs, gripping Shiro’s wrists and leg tighter.    
  
He stopped moving his hips and let his come release, nearly collapsing on top of Shiro as his body spasmed.    
  
Shiro pulled himself off of Keith’s cock and flipped them over, wrapping his mouth around Keith’s dick, and cleaning it from any extra fluids.    
  
“Your tongue is so nice,” Keith smirked, running his hands through Shiro’s sweat soaked hair, pushing the white tuft back with the rest.    
  
“I bet yours feels a hundred times better,” Shiro smirked back, crawling up Keith and pressing their lips together. Keith kept his hands in Shiro’s hair, shuffling his fingers against the buzzed section.    
  
Shiro reached over the side of the bed to pull up the lube that Keith dropped earlier, showing it to Keith.    
  
“Are you ready now?” Shiro asked, his voice smooth and serious, not wanting to do this if he didn’t have Keith’s consent.    
  
Keith was still nervous, but he was ready and trusted Shiro to do this.    
  
“Yes,” Keith agreed, watching as Shiro opened the bottle and poured lube over one finger, his fingers much bigger than Keith’s.    
  
“So, technically, you’re still a virgin?” Shiro asked, lowering his hand to Keith’s entrance.    
  
“No, not really, I mean… in this sense yeah…” Keith fumbled over his words, watching Shiro’s movements but also trying to stay focused on his metallic eyes.    
  
“I bet you’re tighter than I was,” Shiro replied, pushing a finger inside and getting a gasp to escape Keith as he arched his back. “Yeah, you’re tight.”    
  
Keith huffed at Shiro, the huff choppy as Shiro began moving his finger. Grabbing the lube again with his free hand, Shiro spread it across another finger and inserted it. Keith shot upward to sit up with Shiro, letting out a single loud moan.    
  
“Your voice projec-”    
  
“Shut up,” Keith snapped, burying his face in Shiro’s chest, his neck and face covered in red flush.    
  
There was a few moments of silence between them before Shiro started moving his fingers again, Keith slowly falling back onto the bed again.    
  
Shiro grabbed one of the condoms, ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it over his cock.   
  
Shiro positioned himself, Keith spreading his legs around his hips and looking into his eyes with a silent signal that he was ready.    
  
“Take a deep breath,” Shiro advised, positioning himself before gently pressing in.    
  
Keith could feel himself opening up around Shiro’s cock.   
  
  
Shiro’s pace was slow at first, grinding his hips softly against Keith’s thighs. Keith’s moans grew louder and Shiro had to cover his mouth to muffle them as he began to thrust faster.    
  
Eventually, Shiro had to move his hand away to support himself as his thrusts became steady and he could feel himself getting close. He was almost there before they started.    
  
Moaning, Keith reached forward and began tweaking Shiro’s nipples, the other trying to hold back before he let himself release, collapsing and falling off the bed, his dick sliding out of Keith.    
  
Once on the floor he pulled the condom off and let himself finish off. The two laid back with the sound of their heavy breathing being the only sound until Keith let out a small laugh.   
  
“Who knew your nipples were so sensitive…”    
  
Shiro laid back on the floor for a few more minutes, waiting until his dick was done spasming out come, and climbed back up onto the bed next to Keith.    
  
Keith was still breathing heavily next to him, letting out small pants before turning over slowly, the pain starting to hit with each movement.    
  
“You didn’t have to… literally fuck me into the bed... “ Keith huffed out, pulling himself up to be right next to Shiro’s face.    
  
“Sorry, but you asked for it,” Shiro laughed, running a hand through his own sweat soaked hair.    
  
“I didn’t literally mean it,” Keith replied, pulling himself over to settle on top of Shiro.    
  
“Hey, wait, I’m all sticky you’re gonna make it worse,” Shiro sighed, knowing Keith wouldn’t listen.    
  
“Oops,” Keith mocked, instantly getting pulled down onto Shiro’s chest.    
  
“Whatever, we’ll just have to shower later.”    
  
“Together?”    
  
“If that’s what you want.”    
  
Keith nuzzled into the crook of Shiro’s neck, getting comfortable as Shiro pulled up the thin  sheets, that barely covered them, as best he could.     
  
“I’d like that,” Keith replied, letting his eyes drift shut as Shiro hummed softly, running his fingers through Keith’s hair.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fics will probably start to slow down from me due to the amount of projects I'm in/hosting and Shangst and fluff week coming up so gotta prepare. Hopefully I can get through those quick! 
> 
> But soon I will be able to get weekly/monthly updates of fics that have been waiting for far too long. Soon. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I can get part two up soon ;3
> 
> I guess this is my, 'Hello, I'm back to writing'? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I hope to get more fics coming your way soon! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii!


End file.
